<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rossi by parisique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747196">Rossi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique'>parisique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya gets dragged down too, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi goes down, Marinette and Chloé and Alix rule the school, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule Number One at Collège Françoise Dupont: Never cross the Queen Bees of the school.<br/>Rule Number Two at Collège Françoise Dupont: If you do happen to accidentally cross one or more of the Queens, you’d better run for your life and expect no one to help you.<br/>Rule 2a: Why, you may ask? Refer to Rule Number One.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Alix Kubdel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cours Preparatoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714019/chapters/59735068">Bluebell Code by SoulQueen</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, Chloé.” 5-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng (almost-6-year-old, she’d correct) held a sobbing Chloé Bourgeois in her arms as Alix Kubdel stood between them and the class, challenging anyone else to draw near with a fierce stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until that moment, everyone in their class had been friendly enough to each other. It was only the second week of school, after all, and the waters of friendship were still being tested. Tentative smiles were exchanged on the reading rug, questioning glances traded over lunch, and shy waves given as parents whisked them home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on this particular day, the councilman’s daughter had come in sobbing. It was all over the news that morning - her mother had left for America after getting into a screaming match with her father outside their hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the baker’s daughter held her close as the historian’s youngest glared away any curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloé...” A young Nino Lahiffe came up to them, not minding Alix’s frown. He held in his hands a tissue box, which he proffered to the crying girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nino.” Marinette’s tone of voice was perfectly sweet, but the steely glint in her eyes had Nino gulping and scurrying away with a mumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that a clear hierarchy was established in the classroom. Things could have taken a very different turn that day - Chloé could have chosen to not come in, Marinette could have chosen not to go to her aid, Alix could have chosen not to guard them from prying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chloé Bourgeois is strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sympathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Alix Kubdel is supportive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as the years passed, they rose to the top. Marinette would walk into school, greeted every day by each and every one of her classmates. Chloé would sit next to her, waving away the gifts multiple boys offered her. Alix would already be in her seat on Marinette’s other side, staring around the room at people who refused to meet the challenge in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ruled the school, no ‘but’s allowed. The one and only time someone had even thought about challenging their status quo, Alya Césaire had almost been dropped to the bottom of the social strata. It wasn’t until Marinette gave her a sweet smile paired with icy-sharp eyes that she got the message - if you value your life, you’ll shut up now. And so the new girl awkwardly cleared her throat, nodded in understanding, and dropped into a seat next to Nino Lahiffe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just how life went for them - how life had been going for years now. And, if they so desired, how life would go for them until the end of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately for everyone, Life itself had very different plans.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Collège Françoise Dupont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so our story *truly* begins ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t wait for you guys to meet him!” Chloé was rarely this enthusiastic about anything, except maybe shopping. Marinette smiled to herself - it was nice to see her friend so happy.</p><p>“Geez, are you dating this guy?” Alix popped a blueberry into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. “With the way you talk about him, he could be your boyfriend.”</p><p>“No, Adrien’s not my boyfriend - we tried once, but it felt too brotherly and just didn’t work.” Chloé shrugged. They were having a picnic at the park, talking about how the first day of school was tomorrow - which had led to Chloé talking about how her close friend was going to public school for the first time. “I’m just so excited for all my friends to be in one place! Principal Damocles had better put him into our class - he can sit by you, Marinette!” Chloé’s father had become the Mayor a couple years prior, giving her even more sway over the school staff than she had had previously.</p><p>“Sure,” Marinette shrugged, “the seat’s empty anyways.” It was always empty - it was how she liked it. The three of them always sat in the same seats - in the second row, Alix and Chloé sharing a desk on the left side and Marinette sitting by herself on the right.</p><p>The rest of the day passed without anything of much interest happening. Marinette went home after saying goodbye to her friends, had dinner with her parents, and went up to her room to sleep.</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> Don’t be late tmrw ;)</p><p><b>Marinette: </b>lol don’t worry &lt;3</p><p>They both knew that even if she was late, it would be excused.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Papa, my friends will love these.” Marinette accepted the box of macarons with a grin. “You’re the best!”</p><p>“<em> We’re </em> the best,” Tom corrected, holding up the notebook featuring her design for their bakery logo, “thanks to your amazing designs!”</p><p>Marinette beamed and gave him a hug, dropping the macarons in the process. Thankfully, Tom caught it with his boot.</p><p>“Thanks,” Marinette said, taking it from him once more and accepting her bag from her maman. She kissed them both on the cheek and headed for the door, calling “see you tonight!” over her shoulder.</p><p>She was waiting to cross the street when she saw an elderly man in the middle of the road - and a car was heading straight for him. She rushed out and pulled him to safety, spilling half the macarons onto the street in her rush.</p><p>“Thank you, miss,” the man said, and then, of the macarons, “oh, what a disaster.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m no stranger to disaster,” Marinette told him, picking the box up before more macarons could get damaged. “Besides, there are still a few left.”</p><p>The man plucked a macaron from the box and bit into it. “Delicious!”</p><p>Marinette smiled kindly at him as, across the street, the warning bell rang. “Oh no, I’m gonna be late!” Bidding the stranger a quick good-bye, Marinette darted across the street and dashed into the courtyard just before M. Haprèle closed the doors. She burst into the classroom just in time to hear Mme. Bustier suggest that Nino sit up front for once.</p><p>Marinette slipped into her own seat, setting her bag on the floor and the half-filled box of macarons on the desk before her.</p><p>“Marinette!” A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her for a quick moment before Chloé drew back and puckered an air-kiss next to each of her cheeks. “You made it on time!”</p><p>“Hi, Chloé,” Marinette smiled. “I’m always on time for the first day. Do you want a macaron?”</p><p>“Mmm, yes! What flavour this time?” Chloé peered into the box the Marinette offered.</p><p>“Pistachio,” Alix said as she came to stand beside them, “I can tell just by the smell.” She exchanged a fist bump of greeting with Marinette before taking a macaron herself.</p><p>“Has everyone found a seat?” Mme. Bustier called from the front. Most of the classroom was filled by that point. As Chloé and Alix moved across the aisle, Marinette surveyed the rest of the class.</p><p>In front of her sat Alya Césaire, talking quietly with Nino Lahiffe. Across from them were Sabrina Raincomprix and Mylène Haprèle. Behind them were Alix and Chloé, of course. Then Max Kanté and Lê Chiến Kim, across from Ivan Bruel. Nathaneal Kurtzberg hid behind Ivan, and across from him sat Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine. Marinette smiled as Nathaneal caught her gaze before quickly turning away. Marinette also turned to the front as the teacher introduced herself.</p><p>“Ugh, he should have been here by now,” Chloé muttered from across the aisle. Marinette turned to her, brow raised, and Chloé mouthed, <em> Adrien </em>. Her glossy lips were pouted as she rested her chin in her hand. Marinette shot her a sympathetic smile, and Chloé shrugged sadly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were sitting at a table in the library, Chloé painting her nails and Alix blowing a bubble with her gum, when the floor shook violently and everyone was thrown out of their seat and onto the floor.</p><p>Marinette quickly got up and walked over to the monitor that showed the live security feed, Chloé and Alix following her. The crowd parted for them as everyone watched a stone golem stomp around in front of the school.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Marinette frowned, clutching the strap of her purse with worry.</p><p>“Woah,” Alix murmured.</p><p>“It’s like he’s been transformed into a real-life supervillain,” Alya cried from behind them, before running out of the room despite Nino’s protests.</p><p>“I’m calling Daddy,” Chloé announced, pulling out her cell phone.</p><p>Marinette watched as the golem easily picked up a car off the street - and then flinched when the car came flying towards the screen. She turned to face the crowd of people still gathered as the feed turned to static.</p><p>“Everyone should go home,” she said, “school will probably be cancelled for the rest of the day.” Immediately, people were nodding and agreeing and heading for the doors.</p><p>Marinette herself turned down Chloé’s offer of a ride home - after all, she did live just across the street. After bidding her friends good-bye, Marinette returned to her room and found a strange box sitting on her desk.</p><p>Kwamis? Secret superpowers? Akumas? The chosen one?</p><p>Before she knew what was happening, Marinette was thrust into the position of being Paris’ savior. Marinette did not like having things thrust upon her without warning, but if what this …<em> kwami </em>was saying was true, then she was the only one who could save Ivan - and all of Paris. Well, perhaps Chat Noir could save him, too.</p><p>Marinette shook her head. This was all so confusing. “Tikki?”</p><p>The red creature - <em> kwami </em> - in question peeked down from the shelf she was perched on. “Yes, Marinette?”</p><p>Marinette met the kwami’s big blue eyes as she lay back on her cat pillow. “The other stone beings … they’re because I didn’t capture the akuma, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So, they’re my fault, then.”</p><p>“Oh, Marinette - it’s okay!” Tikki flew down to pat her cheek reassuringly. “It was your first time, everyone makes mistakes. You’ll go back and capture Stoneheart’s akuma - and do it successfully!”</p><p>“I sure hope so.” Marinette sighed and closed her eyes. It had been such a stressful day. Hopefully she could find the akuma and make everything better again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mlle. Rossi has not yet arrived, but soon ... patience, my friends.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perhaps the title didn't clue you in - it's the Umbrella Scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette stared dejectedly at the TV. How was she going to be able to capture the akuma if she didn’t even know where it was?</p><p>Her papa tried to offer reassurance, and Marinette gave him a small smile before heading upstairs. She needed to talk with Tikki.</p><p>“-and how am I supposed to do this?” The kwami watched nervously as Marinette paced back and forth. Then she glanced at the time. “I’ll be late for school if I don’t go now - the akuma will just have to wait.” She allowed Tikki to fly into her purse before heading out the door.</p><p>“You really don’t remember anything?” Alix was saying when she walked into the courtyard.</p><p>Most of their class was gathered around Ivan, who was sitting on a bench. Marinette headed over, passing Alya and Nino talking about a blog on the way.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself,” Ivan mumbled, a crease between his brows.</p><p>“<em> Pfft </em> - once a monster, always a monster,” Chloé remarked as Marinette drew closer.</p><p>Marinette sighed again as Ivan stormed off, clearly upset. Chloé was opening her mouth to call after him when Marinette shot her a look and shook her head. “Drop it, Chloé.” At this, the rest of the class started to look a little more ashamed of their comments. “I’m going to find Ivan and make sure he’s alright,” Marinette continued, looking over her shoulder in the direction the boy had gone in. Alix nodded, and Chloé gave a little shrug, staring at the floor as she popped a bubble with her gum. “See you guys in class.”</p><p>As Marinette walked away, she heard a new voice, and Chloé’s cry of, “Adrikins!” So her friend had made it to school, after all. Well, that was good - it would prevent Chloé from having any lingering negative emotions from the past few seconds. She shook her head - it looked like most of her time would be spent worrying about negative emotions now that she was a secret superhero.</p><p>People moved out of Marinette’s way as she walked towards the locker room. Inside, she found Ivan. He still seemed pretty upset, but she did her best to cheer him up and chase away his negative, akuma-causing emotions. Hopefully, it had worked - he ran off with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Good job, Marinette,” Tikki beamed up at her from her purse.</p><p>“Thanks, but this doesn’t help me find his akuma - and shouldn’t you be hiding?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And this is your seat, Adrikins - I saved it for you, right across from me!” Chloé smiled at the model as he slid into the bench across the aisle from her.</p><p>“Thanks, Chloé!” He smiled back gratefully, setting his bag down.</p><p>Chloé winked at him before turning to talk to the pink-haired girl sitting next to her - she had introduced herself as Alix, he remembered. Adrien looked around the room, smiling when he met the gazes of others around him. Most of his new classmates glanced away, curiously enough. With a small exhale, he went to get his tablet out.</p><p>“So, you’re Adrien, then?”</p><p>He looked up to find a girl staring at him. She had bright blue eyes and had her head tilted just so. Her arms were crossed as she stared him down.</p><p>“Marinette,” Chloé jumped in, “this is my friend I was telling you about - Adrien.”</p><p>She hummed in response as the class held its breath for a beat. Then she offered him her hand and a slight smile. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your father is one of my favourite fashion designers.”</p><p>“Adrien Agreste - and, uh, thanks.” He returned her smile (more like a slight curving of her lips, but he would take what he could get) with a nervous one of his own, shaking her hand as she slid onto the bench next to him. “So, you design?”</p><p>She nodded as she pulled out her own tablet, but didn’t expand. Adrien waited for a moment, staring at her. She turned to him with a raised brow and another of those almost-but-not-quite smiles, and he chuckled awkwardly and turned to face forward.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the teacher began taking roll call, and his name was first. “Agreste, Adrien,” she called from the roster.</p><p>He hesitated, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“You say ‘present,’ ” Marinette offered, and Adrien shot up, hand flying through the air.</p><p>“Present!”</p><p>The class tittered as he sat back down, a slight flush to his cheeks. The teacher smiled kindly before moving on. “Bourgeois, Chloé?”</p><p>“Present,” she called confidently, and looked over at him as if to say,<em> watch the master </em>.</p><p>“Bruel, Ivan?”</p><p>The stone golem burst through the door, and Adrien inhaled a sharp gasp. As Stoneheart made its way up the aisle, he quickly slipped out of his seat and ran for the locker room.</p><p>Marinette, meanwhile, made her way to the bathroom. “I’m not messing it up this time - and I need to save my friend!” She had heard Chloé’s cries as she ran, and while the blonde could be mean sometimes, Chloé was still one of her closest friends. And besides, Marinette knew it came from a place of insecurity - not that it excused her actions, but still.</p><p>“You know the magic words,” Tikki chirped.</p><p>“Tikki, spots on!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This time, she didn’t mess up - after successfully capturing Stoneheart’s akuma and proving herself to Paris (and to, well, herself), giving Ivan and Mylène a push towards each other was just a bonus. The not-so-good part was that, because Ladybug had done such a good job, school was back in session for the second half of the day.</p><p>It passed uneventfully - Marinette, Alix, and Chloé went about their classes as normal. It was a bit strange to have a deskmate, but Marinette found Chloé’s friend to be rather quiet and, at times, unnaturally still. She supposed it was a habit from modelling all the time. All things considered, he wasn’t a bad desk partner, and Marinette didn’t mind him that much.</p><p>At the end of the day, Marinette finished helping clean up the art room before heading for the main entrance only to find it was raining. She reached her hand out into the downpour - it was too heavy for her to even hope to walk home in without getting completely soaked. She stepped back under the arched stone entry, planning to wait it out, when a voice came from behind her.</p><p>“Hey...” </p><p>Marinette turned to spare a glance at Adrien Agreste. His body language screamed shy and uncertain, and he gave her a half-smile and raised his hand in a wave. She returned it with a small nod and the faintest of her own smiles, turning back to the rain. A sleek silver car had pulled up to the curb - probably his ride, if the timing and the umbrella he held in his hand was any indication.</p><p>“Marinette?” She turned back to him, raising a brow. “Do you … need a ride home?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, thank you.” She gave him another miniscule smile before turning away again. “I think your ride’s here,” she prompted.</p><p>He stepped into the rain, opening his umbrella as he did so. “... Are you upset with me?” She turned to him, a slight crease appearing between her brows. “I’ve never been to school before … I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of … new to me.” He glanced at her hopefully, and upon meeting her eyes, turned fully and held out his umbrella to her. His eyes were kind, though they held a quiet sort of desperation, and he smiled cautiously.</p><p>Marinette hesitated before taking it. He gave it easily, and stared at her with his bright green eyes - and then the umbrella closed over her head. He laughed.</p><p>She lifted the material away from her face, ready to shoot him a glare, before she saw that he was laughing not out of malice, but with a kind of joy, light and pure and true, that she had rarely seen before. As his shoulders shook, Marinette couldn’t help let out giggle herself.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” he said with a sigh, turning to walk away.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” she returned softly, and he gave her one last, hopeful glance as he waved again and descended the steps. He paused at the bottom for a moment, but Marinette assumed it was simply to enjoy the view - they were right across from Notre Dame, and the rain painted a beautiful, tranquil scene.</p><p>After his car drove away, Marinette stepped out from the shelter of the school, protected by the umbrella. Avoiding puddles in her path, she headed for her house. Perhaps Adrien Agreste was worth getting to know, after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this current point in time, Marinette is not head-over-heels in love with Adrien - but her interest has been piqued, and she will try to get to know him over the coming months. Adrien, in turn, will gladly accept any sort of olive branch she offers, because he perceives her initial indifference towards him as dislike - he has, after all, grown up with only one other person his age, who he sees on a semi-frequent basis, and Chloé definitely has no reservations about being affectionate towards him.<br/>In any case, Marinette's crush on Adrien will still exist - they're still the same people, even if Marinette is ruling over the school and Adrien doesn't have friends who encourage his freedom as much as Nino. However, the execution of her crush will be much more subdued and perhaps even subtle?<br/>I don't know, just wanted to clear that up. Until the next chapter is released, then.<br/>Oh - and <a href="https://parisique.tumblr.com/post/621127293638721536/rossi-masterlist">I am cross-posting this on Tumblr</a>, so if that is more of your jam and you prefer that format, feel free to check that out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've been waiting for ... </i><br/>If you know what that's from, you're a real one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 4 months later </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” Marinette walked up to Chloé and Alix. The former had her eyes narrowed, snapping her gum as she did only when she was irritated. Alix kept blowing bubbles with her gum and tapping her foot, a sure sign she was nervous.</p><p>When Marinette had walked into school that day, a strange sort of murmur was on everyone’s lips. There was a strange buzz in the air.</p><p>“Lila Rossi,” Chloé growled. “She’s new - from Italy.” She sneered, unable to go on, so Alix took over for her.</p><p>“Diplomat’s daughter, apparently. She claims to know tons of people - Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, Steven Basielberg. She even says Ladybug’s her best friend.” The skater tapped her foot faster.</p><p>“Who is this girl?” Marinette turned to follow Alix’s pointing finger. There, on the second floor, was a girl dressed in an orange blazer, with a sly smile on her face. And she was poking a shocked-looking Adrien in the chest with a glossy, polished claw.</p><p>Marinette frowned.</p><p>Chloé popped one last bubble and snapped her gum, her sneer dissolving into a smirk as she exchanged a glance with Alix, who had stopped tapping her foot and straightened up.</p><p>It was rare for Marinette to be the Mean Bee of their little trio - that role usually fell to Chloé, while Marinette held the mantle of Queen Bee, that of mediator, mercy-giver, and justice-server. Alix was Sting Bee, the final, fatal blow following whatever caustic remarks Chloé dealt - because whatever one-liner Alix shot out was ten times as destructive, almost on par with one of Chloé’s scoffs and a <em> Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! </em>But Marinette …. well.</p><p>They quickly followed Marinette as she parted the crowd like Moses and the Red Sea, heading for the library. It was almost common knowledge that Marinette held a flame for Adrien - she didn’t make it overtly obvious, of course, but it had been enough of a statement when she hadn’t ignored the first girl to chase after her new deskmate. Chloé and Alix had absolutely demolished Lydia Bethune while Marinette simply looked on, and everyone had taken it as a warning. Granted, Lydia Bethune had also tried to trick the ever-polite model into a date with her, but that was neither here nor there - the people got the message, loud and clear. Adrien remained as oblivious as ever.</p><p>Lila’s voice, syrupy and saccharine and too loud for a library, revealed her location the moment anyone stepped into the room. Marinette glanced at the other two, flicking her eyes to the various bookcases surrounding the table Lila sat at, and they got the message.</p><p>Splitting up, each girl hid behind a bookcase, peering through the shelves as Lila snatched Adrien’s book away from him, startling the blond.</p><p>Tikki suddenly flew out of Marinette’s purse, whispering something about the book before zipping away. Marinette watched as she flew to perch on the bookshelf Chloé was hiding behind before returning her focus to Adrien and Lila - she could trust Tikki not to get herself into trouble.</p><p>As the situation started to come to a head, Marinette signaled to Alix, who sent a cart of books flying into the wall. Still, Marinette kept her eyes fixed on the brunette sitting at the table.</p><p>Tikki came flying back after Lila walked away, quickly telling Marinette about the book before hiding in her purse as Alix and Chloé came up to her.</p><p>“She is such a liar,” Chloé snarled, “and did you see how that little thief stole his book? Ugh!”</p><p>“What a bitch,” Alix said, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I’ll deal with her,” Marinette said, “you two had better get to class - you both have math next, right?”</p><p>Chloé nodded. “Yeah - text us how it goes?”</p><p>“Of course,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Be careful with this one,” Alix frowned.</p><p>Marinette smirked. “Oh, I will.” Her friends returned the look before they parted ways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> no confrontation, but I did see Lila buy a necklace that she claimed was a Miraculous. Ladybug came by and exposed her in front of Adrien, and then she turned into akuma du jour</p><p><b>Chloé: </b>oh joy</p><p><b>Alix:</b> what a brat. do we have a plan to take her down yet?</p><p><b>Marinette: </b>yes, but I want to wait and see what her next move is first</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> if I have to see her and that utterly ridiculous mop of rags that she calls hair one more time, I’m going to barf</p><p><b>Alix:</b> If you do, please do it all over her hideous blazer</p><p>Marinette stifled a giggle as the bell rang, tucking her phone away. Adrien shot her an inquisitive glance, but she only gave him a smile in reply. He returned it as the teacher clapped for their attention in the front of the room.</p><p>“Class, this is Lila Rossi, our new student from Italy. Let’s all be sure to make her welcome here!” Mme. Bustier chirped, gesturing to where Lila was standing next to her.</p><p>“Welcome, Lila,” chorused the class.</p><p> Marinette stood up. “Lila Rossi, I’m Marinette, the class president. If you need anything at all, feel free to come to me or my deputy, Alix.” Alix narrowed her eyes at Lila, but raised her hand in a halfhearted wave.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Lila beamed as Marinette sat back down.</p><p>Marinette smiled as the brunette passed her on the way to her new seat. To the unknowing observer, Marinette’s smile would look perfectly genuine, and the kind twinkle in her eye would be just that. In fact, most of the class, too ready to fall into the manipulative hands of Lila Rossi, thought that Marinette had readily accepted Lila into the fold. But those in the second row knew much better.</p><p>Chloé caught the way Marinette’s smile was a tad too sharp.</p><p>Alix caught the calculating gleam hidden in her eyes.</p><p>And Adrien noticed how Marinette clenched her fists for just a moment, under the cover of the desk - and while he didn’t understand it, he felt a small spark of relief that he was not the only one who knew Lila Rossi’s true colors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the class like?” Lila asked, taking a bite of her lunch. She was sitting at a cafeteria table with Alya and Nino and Rose.</p><p>“Well,” Rose began, “everyone is super nice! A-”</p><p>“No,” Lila said, cutting her off with a sweet giggle, “I meant, what’s the class <em> really </em> like?”</p><p>It was as if a dam had burst, Lila thought to herself as Alya babbled on and on. Marinette Dupain-Cheng ruled the school, along with her posse of Chloé Bourgeois and Alix Kubdel. If you got on any of their bad sides, you were apparently done for in terms of your social life. And since Lila had shown an interest in Adrien, who Marinette also liked, it was a surprise that Lila wasn’t yet six feet under the social strata - not that Alya was upset about it, the wannabe reporter was quick to add. Alya thought Lila was really cool and a great friend.</p><p>Lila painted on her best saccharine smile as she returned the sentiment to the bespectacled girl. They’d make a great team, Lila told her. Sowing the seeds. Getting her used to the idea.</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila mused as she watched the class president from her seat in the back of the class. Lila had dealt with girls like her before - there was no reason why this case should be any different. It would be easy - she’d start off small, by befriending everyone. Then, plant the seeds - point out little injustices in their lives, all caused by Marinette. How badly she treats them all. If that doesn’t work, pretend that Marinette hates her - the whole Adrien thing would make it believable enough. Lastly, topple the reign of Dupain-Cheng, and take her place. Then, Lila would have another twisted bramble to add to her bouquet.</p><p>But while Lila Rossi was plotting, Marinette was planning. The liar was good, she was willing to give her that - but she was hurting Adrien, and what hurt Adrien hurt Chloé (and, yes, it hurt Marinette, too, but that was not the point here), and what hurt Chloé hurt Alix and Marinette (meaning Marinette was double-hurt, but again, not the point). One simply did not just hurt those who Marinette Dupain-Cheng held closest. It simply would not do.</p><p>And so, the decision was made - Lila Rossi had to go.</p><p>“That bit could use some work,” Tikki said. She was sitting on Marinette’s shoulder, reading the notes her Chosen was scribbling down as well as the texts she was exchanging with her two friends.</p><p>“Which part?” Marinette stopped writing as Tikki landed on the paper and pointed. “Oh, that … yeah, that could use some work. Hmm ...”</p><p>“Maybe you could ask Chat Noir on patrol,” Tikki suggested.</p><p>Marinette laughed. “Too close to identities, but I would if I could. I have no doubt that he would hate her as much as the rest of us, if he knew her.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so Lila makes her entrance. And then ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lila's Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila's got guts. But has she got anything in the space between her ears?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Alya!” Lila waved as she walked into the courtyard. The bespectacled girl waved back from where she was sitting on a bench with Rose. As Lila made her way towards them, a few of her peers shyly greeted her. Lila hid her smirk in favour of a sweet smile - it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Lila,” Rose chirped, “what did you want to talk to us about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Italian quickly shushed her, looking around. “Not now - there are too many listening ears around. Let’s exchange numbers, and then we can talk after school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Rose chirped, reaching for the phone Lila offered to type her number in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya, however, cast a nervous glance at Lila. “Um, what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila leaned in to put her lips next to Alya’s ear. “Aren’t you tired of bowing down to Marinette?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya’s eyes widened, but she took the phone Rose offered and put her number in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Lila said, accepting her phone back from Alya. Then she started typing. “Here, I’ll send you guys texts. Meet up at the location I’ve texted you at that time, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rose beamed. Lila smiled in return and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three feet away, Nathaneal Krutzberg turned and hurried into the locker room. He didn’t make any effort to involve himself in the drama at school, choosing to sit in the back of every classroom. There, he could quietly observe how Marinette, Chloé, and Alix ruled over the school while staying out of their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was, Nathaneal had been friends with Alix since they were two. If he wanted to, he was sure he could have climbed the social ranks and been rather influential himself, but he preferred to draw and only half pay attention to the lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being so quiet, it was only natural that many tended to overlook him - and that was fine, he didn’t mind. But sometimes, that meant people did and said things in front of him without realizing. And that, Nathaneal did mind. In fact, he minded those instances a lot - and he knew someone who might mind them even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Alix said as he sat down next to her. She pulled one skate off and set it on the bench next to her. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila’s planning to take down you, Chloé, and Marinette with Alya and Rose,” Nathaneal said lowly, so only she could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix hummed as she worked on getting her second skate off. “We thought something like this might happen. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, they’re meeting up after school, but I don’t know where or when.” He glanced around nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Nath. Are you and Marc coming over tomorrow? We’ve got a new exhibit on the history of superheroes - Dad agreed to let Jalil co-plan that one.” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she laced up one of her sneakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. See you in class.” Nathaneal got up and hurried off, texting Marc about the exhibit. Maybe it would help their next comic.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila repressed a sigh as she saw Alya and Rose coming towards her. Alya was wearing a large pair of sunglasses, and Rose had on a floppy-brimmed hat. They couldn’t have looked more conspicuous if they both wore fake mustaches and signs that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look at me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Alya said, dropping down into the seat across from Lila and looking around nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why’d you call us here, Lila?” Rose asked, taking off her big hat and setting it on the table. Alya looked like she wanted to tell her to put it back on, but she stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked,” Lila said, smiling saccharinely. “First, here -” she grabbed the shopping bag from the ground and set it on the table, “-I have a little gift for you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Necklaces?” Alya raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matching necklaces,” Rose squealed, “thanks so much, Lila!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” She smirked. “Now, I get that you both hate how Marinette lords over everyone as much as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Alya said, starting to look really nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rose furrowed a brow. “Marinette? I mean - sure, there was that one time when Chloé got my favourite perfume discontinued, but Marinette was the one to suggest my new favourite scent.” She perked up again, pulling a small vial from her pocket. “Here, wanna try some? It’s from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lila said, “I don’t want to try your perfume. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is holding something over everyone’s heads, Rose, she makes us all miserable!” The blonde didn’t look convinced - time to pull out the big guns. “Earlier today, she threatened me in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alya gasped, appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Marinette would never-” But Rose looked more uncertain, her big blue eyes open wide and wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did,” Lila nodded. “She said that she’s noticed me and Adrien hanging out, and she said that if I didn’t back off, she’d make my life miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose breathed a quiet, “oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila gave the both of them a grave look. “Adrien is his own person, and Marinette has been too mean for too long. That’s why I have a plan - I’m going to take her down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya was already pulling her necklace out of the box and fastening it around her neck. “What’s the plan, and how can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was more hesitant to put her own necklace on, but at least she didn’t run away - Lila would count that as a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a three-step thing,” Lila told them. “First, we have to gather support. We have to become more popular than Marinette - and it really shouldn’t be hard, I mean, we’re all smarter, nicer, and prettier than Marinette and her posse. Then, we make them trust us. Everyone’s hiding something, and I’ll bet that they’re no different. After that, we’ll expose them for who they truly are - all the secrets, all the terrible things they’ve done, and everyone will know how bitchy they really are. That levels the playing field, and everything will be great.” With a shrug, Lila leaned back and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya’s brows were higher on her forehead than Lila had expected, but she nodded after a moment of consideration. “I’m in, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rose said, “I guess.” Her brows were still drawn together. Taking the hat, she stuffed it on her head. “I have to go now - Juleka’s waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, then,” Lila said, “at school. We can start the plan there.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and her plan is genius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino frowned as Alya continued to ramble on about Lila’s plan over the phone. “And has it occurred to you yet that this might be … dangerous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max glanced over at him from his spot on the couch. Nino had invited the boys over for a hangout, and only Nathaneal had declined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alya replied, “but it can’t go wrong - it’s practically foolproof! And I know you’d never spill. I trust you.” And then she went right back to extolling the virtues of Lila Rossi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nino hung up the phone, Max asked what his call had been about. Nino simply shrugged and shook his head, hoping that Max would write it off as nothing of importance, before asking if any of them wanted to play a new video game he’d gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Marinette’s phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ed with a new message. She finished the seam she was sewing and reached over to check it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One new audio recording from Markov.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting. Perhaps Max and Markov deserved some new software to play with - he’d just been talking about it that day in class, with Kim. Marinette smiled and navigated her way to the groupchat she shared with Chloé and Alix.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perhaps not the scene you have all been so anxiously awaiting, but soon, my friends ... very soon, I promise you.<br/>The last two chapters will be entirely devoted to That Time Lila Thought She Was Being Smart.</p><p>Speaking of, if I were to write spinoffs/make this a series, would you like to see more? It would be an exploration into the interactions between the Queens+Adrien, and also some Gabemoth and whatnot ... comment your interests below, if you would be willing to read such a thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mlle. Rossi forgot one very important thing in all her planning … enjoy.<br/>Also, fair warning: things get pretty bad for Lila and her gang. When I said Chloé and Alix were known as Mean Bee and Sting Bee, I. Was. Not. Kidding. They rip into Lila, but also Alya and Rose. Just sayin’.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a week for Lila Rossi to realize that her plan wasn’t going to work. Well, actually, it had taken one week and one bathroom encounter to make Lila Rossi realize her plan was failing because Marinette Dupain-Cheng was already four steps ahead.</p><p>For the first three days, everything seemed to be going perfectly to plan - she was making fast friends with the rest of her peers, and they were all very interested in her stories about connections across the globe.</p><p>On the fourth day, she ran into a little trouble with Max, but it turned out fine. All she had to do was threaten to smash his little robot pest into smithereens, and he backed down. But otherwise, everything was fine.</p><p>Day Five was when it all started to crumble - Lila started noticing the little looks and glances people were sending her way. She even thought she saw Juleka frowning at Rose while the blonde told her about how Lila knew Jagged Stone and his entire team, though that might have been because Rose had a smudge of something on her nose.</p><p>But the last two days … the last two days had been hell on earth. On the sixth day, Lila had noticed Alix hanging around her - following her, surely on Marinette’s orders. So she had thought to go into the bathroom, where Alix would surely follow, right?</p><p>Wrong. Not two seconds after Lila had stepped onto the tiled floor and let the door slam behind her, one of the stall doors had opened and Chloé stepped out. She ignored Lila as she went over to the sink and washed her hands, but after she had wiped them dry with a paper towel, she had the <em> audacity </em> to crumple it up and throw it right at Lila’s forehead before walking out.</p><p>And yesterday - Lila didn’t even want to think about how Alya had run up to her as she ascended the school steps, rambling on about how elections for class president were that day, and would Lila please run, Alya would even run as her deputy, this would mean one more step in their plan to end Marinette. Lila, of course, had agreed, and she had sauntered into class with a big smirk on her face.</p><p>But Marinette had only smirked back. And Lila? Lila had been <em> humiliated </em>. It was a landslide defeat - Rose was the only one who voted for them, and she had only put her hand up after Mme. Bustier asked if anyone, anyone at all, wanted to vote for Lila.</p><p>And now, here she was. The school day had passed, and students were milling around the courtyard, getting ready to go.</p><p>It was now or never, Lila decided. Her plan was being thrown out the window - she had to act now. Maybe a surprise attack would do the trick. Grabbing Alya and Rose, Lila started wandering around. <em> Where was Marinette? </em></p><p>She was halfway across the courtyard when she heard it - when everyone heard it.</p><p>
  <em> Clang. </em>
</p><p>Heads shot up.</p><p>
  <em> Cla - clang. </em>
</p><p>Rose’s eyes grew wide. Alya’s limbs stopped moving. Lila’s jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <em> Cla-cla-clang. </em>
</p><p>Everyone watched in silence as Marinette, Chloé, and Alix descended the stairs. The wait was agonizing, each step seemingly taken in slow-motion. Lila grinded her teeth together as Marinette’s eyes swept over the crowd, her hand floating above the railing as her shoes hit each step. It was then that she realized the scattering of people had turned into a crowd - and they were closing in.</p><p>Rose squeaked.</p><p>Alix smirked.</p><p>Alya pushed her glasses up her nose.</p><p>Chloé flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.</p><p>Lila felt like stomping her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Rossi.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had stopped on the last step, and Chloé and Alix smirked. Everyone’s heads snapped towards Lila, Alya, and Rose, and the crowd took a step back, leaving them alone in a makeshift ring.</p><p>Lila gulped.</p><p>Marinette began to make her way over to them, and the crowd automatically parted for her. As they approached, Chloé and Alix gestured to certain people, who disappeared within the crowd, no doubt other elements to Marinette’s plan.</p><p>Lila looked around - where were the teachers? She caught Mme. Bustier’s blinds dropping down over her windows, and Mme. Mendeleiev stared at the scene for a moment too long before her blinds came down, too. Oh, so Marinette had them all on her side, too - just great.</p><p>The girl in question stopped at one end of the circle and planted her hands on her hips, blue eyes boring into green. “Are we going to have a problem?”</p><p>Lila knew she should stop the whole thing right then and there, maybe fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness - maybe she would have, if she were a smarter person. But instead, she raised her head, flicked a frontal ponytail out of her face, and crossed her arms.</p><p>Chloé stepped forward, circling Lila, Rose, and Alya as she started to speak. “What, do you have a bone to pick? You were looking so promising, Rossi - the warnings should have been enough. But it seems like your bangs prevent anything of real value from sticking in your head. I could just rip you apart, right here, right now -” Chloé came to a stop right in front of her, nose to nose, and stomped, making Lila flinch, “- but I’m feeling nice, so here’s some advice - listen up, <em> bitch </em>.” She directed this at Alya, sneering at her in a way that made the bespectacled girl gulp in fear.</p><p>Alix joined the blonde as she circled the three like a shark. “Giving me trouble isn’t a good way to make use of your time. It’s quite clear that you’re unaware of the way things work around here. You really think you can come in here with your funky romper -”</p><p>“<em> So </em> last season,” Chloé added, “or actually, make that two seasons ago.”</p><p>“- and your ugly ponytails and expect everyone to listen to your tall tales?” Alix smirked and gave Lila a once-over. “Like anyone <em> would </em> listen - except Little Miss Scoops here and dear, sweet Rose. Spreading this liar’s propaganda isn’t a good look on you, Rose - not that you would know, with all that perfume stinking up your brain cells.” Alix whirled to Alya as Rose began to weep softly. “As for Miss Ladyblog, here - has no one ever taught you to check your sources? To cross-reference the facts? Because the only place you’re checking is up your ass, and with your only claim to fame being your stupid blog, no one is going to want to hire someone like you.” Alya gave an indignant cry as Alix circled around to Lila once more. “And Rossi?” She scoffed. “The fact that no one fell for your unconvincing little <em> plot </em> speaks for itself - no words necessary.”</p><p>It was then that Marinette herself stepped forward, and Chloé and Alix immediately went to flank her.</p><p>She spared Lila only a glance as she went to stand in front of Rose, who was now sobbing into her hands earnestly. “Oh, Rose - don’t cry, I know you didn’t mean it.” She placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder, and Rose clung to her arm as she cried. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry, Marinette,” Rose choked out through her tears, “I didn’t want to go along with it, but I thought I had to - I thought she was telling the truth! I betrayed you, I know you’re not really that mean-!”</p><p>Marinette nodded, drawing the distraught girl forward. Juleka stepped out from the crowd at Alix’s signal and accepted Rose from Marinette, putting her arm around her shoulders to gently lead the girl away. They disappeared into the crowd as Marinette faced Alya, who was starting to look more uncomfortable by the second.</p><p>“If you had any qualms about how things were going, you could have just come and spoken to Alix or myself directly, instead of participating in this roundabout and unintelligent plan,” Marinette said, and Alya shrugged guiltily.</p><p>“Like you’d listen,” she mumbled, her eyes focused on the ground.</p><p>“Actually, I would have been happy to hear what you have to say - constructive criticism is an important part of making the classroom a great place for everyone. But instead, you chose to side with someone who used lies and manipulation to rise to the top.” Alya made the mistake of glancing up, only to meet Marinette’s icy glare. Alya quickly looked away. “If she could, Lila would leave you behind in an instant - not that you’d know, because you fell for her flimsy tricks without a second thought.” A chilly silence fell over the crowd.</p><p>“I-I...” Alya felt like crying and throwing up at the same time. “I’m … I’m so-sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t make the same mistake again.” Marinette circled back around to Lila.</p><p>As they passed, Chloé smirked and mouthed, <em> you will be. </em> Alix merely gave her a once-over before rolling her eyes and moving on.</p><p>“Lila Rossi,” Marinette said, standing before the fuming girl. She had her shoulders hunched and her fists clenched by her sides - it was a surprise that she wasn’t vibrating in anger. “You may have thought your plans were brilliant, but it would seem that you forgot one little thing.”</p><p>“And what would that be?” Lila growled, glaring up at Marinette through her bangs.</p><p>But Marinette merely smiled and looked past her, towards the front entrance of the school, where the crowd was parting for someone …</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, hey, look - I did the thing where the title of the story is an important quote from said story! what i n n o v a t i o n :O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Cavalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has called in the cavalry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crocodile parted the sea of people as guitar chords rang through the air. Jagged Stone accompanied himself as he walked closer to Lila and Marinette.</p><p>Jagged was flanked on one side by Clara Nightingale, standing next to Prince Ali and someone official-looking who was carrying an armload of papers. On Jagged’s other side was Penny Rolling, who was holding a clipboard in one hand and a small amp in the other - attached to Jagged’s guitar, of course. Next to Penny was Nathalie Sancoeur, holding a tablet with showed M. Agreste’s face. Next to her was Adrien, and he turned to say something to someone in the back of the crowd before turning to face the front again.</p><p>Lila gulped as they all came to a stop before her. Fang the crocodile snapped at her, and Lila swallowed a shriek as Penny set Jagged’s amp down so he could strike a proper rock-and-roll pose.</p><p>“Hi, Jagged,” Marinette greeted.</p><p>“Marinette, my most favourite niece,” Jagged beamed, waving Penny away when she started hissing something at him that sounded like,<em> I’ve told you that you can’t just go around adopting people like that. </em></p><p>“Is this the girl who is such a liar?” Clara asked, and, at Marinette’s nod, “That’s the kind of thing that sets pants on fire.”</p><p>“Mlle. Rossi,” Gabriel Agreste’s face said, “I heard you’ve been telling people that you are in a romantic relationship with my son, Adrien. This is inexcusable, and I will not tolerate something that reflects so badly upon my brand. You will stop this instant - do you understand?”</p><p>Lila nodded, too fearful to speak, as Penny stepped forward. “Lila Rossi, you are being sued on counts of defamation of fame, defamation of character, and slander by Jagged Stone.” She deposited a stack of paperwork in the arms of a shocked Lila.</p><p>“Hello,” Prince Ali said, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”</p><p>“Lila Rossi, you are being sued on counts of defamation of fame, slander, and libel by Prince Ali of Achu,” said the official-looking person standing next to Prince Ali. She stepped forward to add some paperwork to Lila’s arms.</p><p>Nathalie Sancoeur was next. “Lila Rossi, you are being sued on counts of defamation of fame and slander by the Gabriel Agreste brand, as well as Adrien Agreste. Additionally, you are being sued on counts of defamation of character and slander by Ladybug.” She deposited even more paperwork into Lila’s arms. “Alya Césaire, you are also being sued by Ladybug on counts of defamation of character and slander.” She turned to place some paperwork in Alya’s arms, as well.</p><p>“Lila Rossi,” called a voice from the back of the crowd, and Jagged pulled Fang out of the way as the small crowd of newcomers parted to reveal the last among their bunch, “you are grounded!” Adrien’s bodyguard escorted Lila’s mother towards where the girl stood, a towering stack of papers in her arms and with the blood rapidly draining from her face.</p><p>Chloé and Alix each stepped forward to grab Lila by the arms so she couldn’t run for it. Marinette leaned forward to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“If you think you’ve won, you can think again. If you set foot in Paris from this day forth, you won’t find a single friend. Keep up your lies and petty plans to overthrow your betters, and you won’t see a friendly face in anyone on Earth. Trust me when I say that my reach is far vaster than just this city, and I’ll be watching you to make sure you never hurt anyone I love ever again. By the end of the day, all the dictionaries you can get your hands on will have your picture pasted next to the definition of <em>weak</em>. You’re the worst liar I’ve ever seen - the least you could do is make sure you’re claiming connections to people who are actually alive. I never want to see you and your horrible, weaselly face again for as long as I live, and if I do, I won’t hesitate to finish you off.”</p><p>She stepped back, and Chloé and Alix let go of Lila.</p><p>Lila turned to Marinette, throwing her hands up and sending the paperwork flying. “You … you-!”</p><p>Marinette smiled at her, sweet and cold. “Bitch.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Alix:</b> please can we watch star wars tonite</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> i want to watch mean girls tho</p><p><b>Alix: </b>the reason i suggested star wars before u suggested a chick flick was so we could agree to watch star wars instead</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> mean girls &gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><b>Alix:</b> man, imagine if Lila got hit by a bus</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> that’s a terrible thought, but if she did, she would fully deserve it</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> should we expect to see her in a full-body cast tomorrow, then? ;o</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> i would never shove someone in front of a bus</p><p><b>Alix:</b> …</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> okay i would never shove someone in front of a bus without a very good reason</p><p><b>Alix: </b>u would have a good reason tho …</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> i am not going to shove Lila in front of a bus</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> no, but you would hire someone to do it for you</p><p><b>Marinette: </b>guys ur not making my want to shove Lila in front of a bus decrease any</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> so we should expect to see Lila in a full-body cast, then</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> you shouldn’t expect to see Lila at all, bc she’s withdrawn from FD</p><p><b>Alix: </b>thank jesus, i hope i never have to see her and her stupid sausage pigtails ever again</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> Daddy said her mom bought her a ticket back to Italy while she deals with all the lawsuits</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> a sadly necessary point</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> you don’t still feel bad about that, do you?</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> suing Lila, no. but making her mom deal with all that is sad to think about :(</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> well, at least she’s out of our hair now.</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> Marinette, you’re bringing cookies to movie night, right?</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> yes, Adrien, yes i am</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> good.</p><p><b>Alix:</b> so we’re watching star wars, right?</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> mean girls!</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> I was thinking a studio ghibli??</p><p><b>Alix:</b> depends, which one?</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> howl’s moving castle</p><p><b>Alix:</b> ok, cool</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> the theater is ready for us, alix don’t break in and swing down from the ceiling again</p><p><b>Alix:</b> aw man</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> on my way</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> you have the cookies right?</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> yes, i have the cookies, don’t worry</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> how many boxes?</p><p><b>Marinette:</b> four, like every week.</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> ok good, just checking. i’m omw too :)</p><p><b>Alix:</b> omg adrien used an acronym !! baby’s first text lingo i’m so proud uwu</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> hey, i’ve gotten better at not using capitals or signing my name at the end of every message &gt;:(</p><p><b>Alix: </b>let’s not forget how u thought it was appropriate to start each text like “dear alix” lolol</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> ok listen what if the text got lost in the vast internet communication system ???</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> 10 euros says that’s something Nathalie told him to get him to text more formally</p><p><b>Alix: </b>no way i bet it was Gabey</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> actually it was my mom and she said it as a joke when i got my first phone. and don’t call my dad Gabey, alix, that’s weird, ew</p><p><b>Alix:</b> :P</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> adrien</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> we’re literally in the same room, chlo</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> ik but you’re too far away to yell, why tf are you carrying an entire cheese platter</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> because</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> you know we could just get you some from the kitchen, right?</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> you were out of camembert last time tho</p><p><b>Chloé:</b> god you rich boy and your cheese preferences. i thought you hated cheese</p><p><b>Adrien:</b> uh my tastes changed ok</p><p><b>Chloé: </b>that’s what public school does to ya ig</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lila had thrown a fit. She had wailed, she had flailed around, and she had screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mother had only scowled darkly, and the flight attendants had glared and told her to be quiet. Hawkmoth didn’t even send her an akuma - and Lila was mad.</p><p>When she checked her phone after the plane landed in Italy, it was blowing up - she had hundreds of notifications. Lila smirked - surely it was her mother and everyone back in Paris, realizing their big mistake.</p><p>Nope, it was thousands of news outlets - everything from tabloids to reputable papers, all of them asking her for a statement. Apparently, Jagged Stone, Gabriel Agreste, and Prince Ali had all sent out statements about suing her - was that even legal? Lila Rossi’s name was definitely all over the news now, but not in the way she wanted it to be.</p><p>But no matter how much she stomped and screamed, no purple butterfly came to her rescue. Instead, her relatives just apologized to the other people at the airport and stuffed her into their car. Lila didn’t even care who they were - they were standing in between her and her goal!</p><p>Meanwhile, in Paris, Gabriel was sitting with a cup of tea, staring at his wife’s portrait. Emilie stared back at him, her smile as bright as ever. Nathalie had gone for the day, but Gabriel sat surrounded by long-forgotten fabric swatches.</p><p>His akumas were getting defeated with less and less effort from Ladybug and Chat Noir. He would have made an akuma of Lila Rossi earlier, but she had been too unstable and he might not have been able to control her. He would need a new, better plan. He frowned to himself.</p><p>A block away, Adrien munched on a cookie as he slipped a slice of cheese into his pocket. Marinette tucked a cookie into her purse. Alix’s eyes started to droop as Chloé tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>In his house, Max Kanté was eagerly playing around with the new software Marinette had gotten for him while Markov floated over his shoulder. </p><p>Deep under the ground, Emilie Agreste’s lungs were forced another breath.</p><p>High above the City of Lights, the moon smiled down. Not all was well, but Paris stood for one day more. For now, that was enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>1,500 kilometers away, Lila Rossi screeched indignantly as she was driven down the road. The car parked in front of a modest dwelling, nothing like the condo in Paris. Lila unbuckled her seatbelt and flung the door open, stepping out with another frustrated yell.</p><p>It was then that the bus came barrelling her way, the driver blaring the horn - but it was too late, and Lila was hit by a bus.</p><p>From a nearby rooftop, Bunnyx snickered - she had traveled just to witness this moment, and it certainly did not disappoint. Next to her, Ladybug grinned as Chat Noir and Honeybee dissolved into fits of silent giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s still a bitch.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's over ... kind of. I'm turning this into a series, with additional little works showcasing how the other aspects of life go in this AU, so if there's anything else you'd like to see, comment below!</p><p>Special thanks to my commenters for being so supportive (you know who you are) !! You guys are the best :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author's Note/ Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 May 2021</p><p> </p><p>Please note that I no longer stand beside some of the plot decisions made in this work. Rossi is a work of salt, and that is not something I am proud of. It is most certainly an alternate universe work and will be taken down on 1 June, 2021. The other works in the Rubies, Citrines, and Sapphires series will be orphaned on 2 May, 2021.</p><p>That being said, I do plan to release a rewrite of Rossi at a later point in time, either later this year or early 2022, under a different name. Instead of Marinette, Chloé, and Alix, it will feature a friendship between Marinette, Chloé, and Alya instead. The plot will be similar to this one, but hopefully more sophisticated.</p><p>Thank you for reading. I understand that a lot of the support I receive on AO3 has come from this work. If you'd like to see more of my writing, feel free to subscribe and check out some of my other works!</p><p>-parisique</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fic was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714019/chapters/59735068">Bluebell Code by SoulQueen</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>